Whispers of the Willow
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Marron are all juniors in college. Trunks is trying to solve the mystery of what really happened the night that Vegeta died. Pleaz R&R Warning: MAJOR MARRON BASHING!
1. Default Chapter

"Whispers of the Willow"

This fic is set at a college in America. The following characters, (despite their age differences) are all juniors in college: Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, Marron, and a few other people that I'm going to make up along the way. They are all in what is called a family, basically it means that a certain group of people live in the same dorm house as each other, therefore they are considered family members. The particular family that all of the above are in, is called the Willow family. 

So that's the low down, I know it's kinda strange, but it will hopefully grow on you. On with the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I kinda got this idea from a TV show that I happened to be passing, and it caught my attention. The show is called 24/7, and I don't own that, or DBZ, so you'll have to ask someone else for it.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Trunks awoke, drenched in cold sweat. He'd been having the same dream nightly now and no matter what he did, the dream still came back to haunt him in the darkness. He remembered his father's words right before he'd died. He couldn't put the dream and how his father died together, it just didn't make any sense. Yet whenever he awoke from the dream, he always found himself remembering that terrible night.

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

Trunks raced around the corner as he lifted off the ground at full speed. He flew high up into the air and let the wind blow in his young, worried face. He'd just gotten word of his father's accident, and he was racing home from Goten's house to get to Vegeta. His lavender locks of messy hair blew behind him carelessly as he bolted through the air.

Trunks landed roughly and slammed open the door to his house on the Capsule Corp. compound. He skidded through the kitchen and up the stairs to his parent's bedroom, where his father lay silently in his bed. Bulma was at Vegeta's side, hunched over, sobbing into his chest.

Vegeta lay very still as though waiting to die ever so patiently. If it hadn't been so serious, Trunks would have laughed at this, for Vegeta was never patient. Trunks watched in fear, as though a moment in time froze and let him fully comprehend the situation. His father wasn't going to make it through this one. 

Vegeta's eyes opened as he felt the presence of his son. He motioned for Trunks to come closer. Trunks moved quickly to his father's side, he was trying not to cry in front of his father. Trunks' chin quivered, for he knew that there wasn't anything he could do to save his father. When Vegeta spoke, his voice was low and raspy. 

"Son, I have to tell you something. Fear her, fear her." Vegeta's last words were the strangest Trunks had ever heard. 

Trunks watched in horror as the last of the life flooded from his father's body. Trunks bent down and picked the lifeless shell that once housed the prince of all saiyans up, and shook it roughly, as though trying to shake the life back into it. The once sturdy, powerful body, was now limp and lifeless in his arms. 

The next morning, Trunks and his mother got Vegeta's autopsy results back. The strange thing was, there was no cause of death. It was like Vegeta just decided that it had been his time to die all of the sudden. 

Trunks didn't believe this for one second, he knew that his father had been murdered, and he vowed to himself then and there, that he would avenge his father. 

~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~

Trunks decided to get out of bed and study for the test that he had that day. He glanced at the clock and did a double take. He was all ready five minutes late to his first class. He hurriedly pulled a shirt over his head and grabbed a pair of pants. 

He could smell the scent of bacon in the air, and ran into the kitchen where he found his roommate happily whistling Jingle Bells as he prepared a tremendous breakfast. 

"Goten! We're going to be late for out last final!" Trunks yelled as he pulled his pants on and began to lace his shoes.

"Trunks, we don't have a last final. I would've woken you, but you looked so peaceful." Goten said with a knowing look.

"You're talking absolute nonsense!" Trunks said bewildered. 'Wait a sec, he always talks nonsense' Trunks thought to himself. "Of course we have a last final! It began five minutes ago."

"No, we don't. I heard it over the radio, finals were called off because a student past away last night, and the police want the students to stay in their own dorm houses." Goten said simply.

"Another person died? Wow, that has to be like, the third person this month." Trunks said wondering what this could mean.

"Yeah, sad huh?" Goten said as he began to devour his share of food.

"Did they say what the cause of death was?" Trunks asked as he too began shoveling food into his mouth.

"They said that they was no sign of struggle of anything. She wasn't sick either, she wasn't poisoned or anything. The school thinks it could be some biological bug from a distant country or something. That's why the finals were called off, they don't want anybody going out of their dorm houses." Goten said through bites of food.

Trunks stopped eating and began to ponder on what this could mean, but because Goten was such a good chef it didn't take long for Trunks to shrug it off and start eating again.

There was a knock on the door and three girls came in without waiting for either Trunks or Goten to come answer it. They came into the kitchen and sat down at the table where Trunks and Goten were currently too engrossed in their food to even look up and acknowledge their presence.

"Ahem?" One of the girls said, finally getting Trunks attention.

"Oh, good morning, Bra, Pan, Marron. How is life treating you this fine winter's morning?" Trunks said sweetly.

"Uh, fine Trunks. Goten, aren't you going to say hi to me?" Bra demanded.

"Hm? Oh, hello ladies. Ever heard of knocking?" Goten asked irritably. 

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Bra yelled across the table at Goten.

"Sorry, but you know how I get when I'm disturbed when I'm eating." Goten said back. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Goten added as he got to his feet and held out his arm to Bra.

Bra immediately jumped up and hooked her arm around Goten's and he led them off to the make out balcony. It was called this, because during a spin the bottle game, that was where they had to go to kiss the person the bottle landed on.

"Have fun you two." Trunks said to their backs as he turned his attention to his girlfriend, Pan.

"I don't suppose you'd like to accompany us to the hot tub, Marron?" Trunks asked, secretly hoping she'd say no.

"That's ok Trunks, I think I'll just go back to my dorm room and pity myself for not being able to keep a steady boyfriend." Marron said sadly.

"Suit yourself. Pan? Shall we?" Trunks asked as he mimicked what Goten had done, and extended his arm to Pan.

Pan giggled and took Trunks' arm. Marron walked out the door, and back to her dorm. 

"Little do they know." Marron said to herself. "Little do they know."

fin*

Well, what do you think? Oh yeah, I'm going away for Christmas and I won't have Internet access. That's right, I won't be able to update my stories for at least a week! Mwhahahahahaha! *falls to knees and begins to sob uncontrollably* I'm very upset about this, and because I left you at somewhat of a cliffhanger, I will try to update between today and tomorrow which leaves me with *pulls out calculator and begins to enter numbers* not that much time. If I don't get around to it, then you can't be mad, 'cause I warned you of my absence, so there! *sticks out tongue* Pleaz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!

~S saiyan Vegeta4013

lovies ^o^


	2. Back Stabbers

"Whispers of the Willow"

Hey guys, I know I've been away for a while, but Christmas is over so I have more time, 'cause it's the holidays (no school, yesssssss!) so I'll be updating faster. Anyway, how do you like my new fic so far? I know I have another great fic in progress, but I was afraid that if I didn't start this now, I might lose the idea. Don't worry though, I have both of these fics on my number one priority list. Anyway, tell me what you think! Lovies ^o^.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 2: Back Stabbers.

Trunks awoke drenched in sweat as usual. His dream was becoming more violent and real to him. He was glad it was the holidays, because he didn't think he could handle a class right now. He began to shiver as he recalled the dream; it had been so real to him. He got out of bed and decided to take a shower to wash the sweat off his body.

Trunks walked up to the bathroom door, which was currently closed. 

"Goten, are you in there?" Trunks asked groggily.

"I'll be out in a minute." Goten's muffled voice responded.

Goten emerged from the now steamed bathroom and looked at Trunks, with a stupefied expression. 

"You look like a drowned rat, did you have the dream again?" Goten asked his roommate.

"Yeah, and this time I saw more." Trunks said.

"Tell me how it goes again?" Goten asked while drying out his ears to better hear Trunks.

"Again? Honestly Goten, it's like you never remember a word I say." Trunks said irritated at his best friends capability to comprehend anything, that or lack there of it. "Ok, well it starts out in our history classroom. You, me, Bra, Pan, and Marron are all sitting around an enormous table. And then suddenly I'm transported to my father's side the night he died." Trunks paused, trying to recall the rest of the dream. 

"Uh huh, and then what?" Goten asked full of excitement as though he was a little boy at story time at the library.

"Why do you sound so excited, it's supposed to be a night mare for me?" Trunks asked as he once again mentally asked himself why he put up with Goten. "Oh well, anyway, instead of my mom being at my dad's side, it's this strange lady. She has this weird seductive voice that kinda calls out to me. All of the sudden she bites my father's arm and begins to laugh. I get so mad at her for biting my father on his deathbed, that I rush at her. Then when I reach her, she bites me too, and that's usually where it stops, but I saw more last night." Trunks said sounding rather confused.

"Well, what did you see? What does the lady look like? Is it someone we know? My mom once told me that dreams are a way for the dead to communicate with us. Maybe your dad is trying to tell you something, maybe how he really died?" Goten exclaimed.

"Wow, Goten. I've never heard you make so much sense." Trunks commented, suddenly realizing why he had Goten as a friend, it was because of his constant optimism that attracted Trunks to Goten. (As a friend, not a lover. Just thought I'd clear that up before Trunks goes on) "Anyway, I don't know what the lady looks like, she's always dressed in this hooded cloak, and the only reason I know it's a lady is because of her voice. The rest of the dream I saw was me getting transported to Planet Vegeta, when my dad was just a little kid. The same weird lady is there and she bites him again, and that's where I woke up." Trunks said looking rather confused.

"Well, I don't know if it means anything, but in case it does, then we should be on the lookout. Well, actually you should, unless I'm in the dream too, oh wait; I am in the dream, at the very beginning. But I don't get hurt, do I?" Goten asked worriedly. 

"No, Goten, you don't get hurt in the dream." Trunks said with an exasperated tone. "Don't you think I should be a little more worried than you? I mean she does bight me too. Wait, why would I be worried? It's not like your little theory about the dead talking to us through our dreams is actually true. I'm sure the dream is just my crazy imagination getting the better of me." Trunks said trying to convince himself, rather than Goten.

Trunks had always known that his father hadn't died of natural causes, and he only shared his thoughts and concerns about that with Goten. He and Goten had been friends since they were born, Vegeta had been like a father to Goten and Goku had been like a father to Trunks as well. So Goten had shared a great loss when Vegeta had died too. 

There was a knock on the door and Pan came running in. 

"Trunks, how could you? I can't believe you did this to me. You are such a back stabber. I thought you loved me." Pan said all in one breath. There was tears rolling down her cheeks as she awaited Trunks' answer.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked bewildered.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about! I saw that e-mail you sent to Marron." Pan said, and when Trunks got an even more confused look on his face, Pan explained. "It said something about how good it had been last night. It said how you wanted her more than me, and how she was so much better in bed than me."

Trunks looked bewildered at Pan as the flow of tears on her soft cheeks increased. Trunks wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know why she was so upset, he didn't remember e-mailing Marron. Trunks mentally slapped himself, of course, this was another silly attempt from Marron to break the two of them up.

"Pan, you know Marron and you know me. You know I would never send such a thing like that. You know how Marron's acted in the past and about her silly crushes on me or Goten, whichever one of us she thinks it would be easier to seduce. After getting the facts straight, now call me a liar, now call me a back stabber." Trunks said calmly.

Trunks could tell that there was a battle raging inside of Pan right now, he could tell that she wanted to believe him, but what if he was lying? Pan came to a conclusion and flung herself into Trunks' arms.

When had she gotten so over protective of Trunks? She had never felt so stupid. She stayed in Trunks' arms until Goten pried them apart saying that the police were at the door.

"What do they want?" Trunks said through Pan's hair.

"They say they're here to arrest you for murder." Goten said looking at Trunks.

*fin

Lovies ^o^

~S saiyan Vegeta4013


	3. Framed

"Whispers of the Willow"

Disclaimer: Me want to own, but me no own.

Chapter 3: Framed

Trunks stared at Goten as though he had gone completely insane.

There was a loud thud as the police knocked down the door. Pan looked fearful as the police rushed Trunks and managed to get him down to the ground at gunpoint. (I know, it would never happen, but live with the OOCness) 

It all happened as though it was in slow motion, there was Trunks being forced to the ground, Pan was thrown back into a corner screaming her head off, and Goten just stood there with a scared expression on his face.

"You have the right to remain silen-." One of the officers began to say, but was cut off by Trunks' struggling.

"Let go of him!" Goten screamed as he flung himself on top of the police officer closest to him.

Trunks watched as Goten was forced to the ground as well and decided that he didn't want to get his friend in trouble. He decided that if he wanted Goten to remain out of jail then he would have to go without a struggle. Trunks calmed down and lay there silently and unmoving, while being read his rights.

Goten, not knowing Trunks' plan, again leapt onto one of the officers and began to fight with all his might.

"Goten, stop, I'm going to go silently. I know I haven't done anything wrong, so I'll be out soon. Take care of Pan and Bra for me." Trunks said solemnly. 

"No, Trunks, you can't go." Goten said fearfully.

Trunks got to his feet with the forceful help of the police officers. He smiled at Goten and with that he walked out the door.

*********

Two days later, the phone began to ring. Goten got up to answer it.

"Hello, Goten of the Willow family speaking."

"Goten, it's me, Trunks." Said Trunks on the other end of the phone.

"Trunks? Trunks, it really is you!" Goten said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I finally got the court date, will you be there?" Trunks asked, knowing his faithful friend would never say no.

"Of course I'll be there. What are the charges? Other than murder I mean, who do they think you murdered?"

"They said I was responsible for my father's death." 

"What? How do they figure that?"

"I don't know, the autopsy results said there was nothing wrong with him, so how could I have murdered him?" Trunks asked knowing Goten would never know the answer. "Oh, I got to go, I only get five minutes on the phone and I guess mine are up. Bye Goten, give Pan and Bra my love."

There was a click and Goten hung up the phone. Goten knew Marron was the only one who had a police officer as a friend, and he knew that she was upset about Trunks and Pan not breaking up. 

Goten couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before, he knew Trunks had been framed, but by someone that had been under his nose the whole time.

"Marron did it. She framed Trunks, why hadn't I seen it before?" Goten said to himself. 

"You're right, I did do it. And you won't tell anybody will you? 'Cause if you do, then I'll tell everyone your big secret." Marron said as she came out from the shadows that she had been hiding in.

*fin

What is Goten's big secret? Will Goten tell everyone that Marron framed Trunks, or will he keep his dignity? Find out in the next chapter.

Lovies ^o^

~S saiyan Vegeta4013


	4. Surprises

"Whispers of the Willow"

Sorry for my neglecting of this story, I lost my train of thought for a while there and had to chase it down and beat it to the ground with a stick to get it back. He he he, the things I do for you people. Anyway, the truth is, I just couldn't bring myself to tell a startling and embarrassing secret about Goten, I mean, besides Vegeta, he's probably my favorite character. But I finally came up with something for him to be embarrassed about. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Only in ones dreams can they hold the DBZ gang and call them their own, and unfortunately you have to wake up from dreams meaning I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. 

Chapter 4: Surprises

"Wha- What secret, Marron?" Goten asked fearfully.

"Oh, you know the one." Marron teased.

"Oh no! Please don't tell everyone THAT secret!" Goten pleaded.

"Dip shit, do you even know what I'm talking about?" Marron asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna tell everyone about that time that you mooned me?" Goten asked in a frightened squeak.

"What? Why would I tell anyone that? That would be embarrassing for me!" Marron barked.

"Well, then what secret is there that you could tell about me?" Goten asked once again with a hint of fear in his voice. (or was that just puberty?)

"About that time that you we-." Marron was interrupted by a knock on the door and quickly went back into her hiding place as Bra waltzed in and wrapped her arms around Goten's neck seductively. 

"Bra, boy am I glad to see you!" Goten said as he sighed a silent sigh of relief. 

"Well, you should be glad to see me every time you and I see each other." Bra said defensively.

"No, but this was a really good time for you to come." Goten whispered.

"Why?" Bra asked curiously as she backed up and folded her arms across her chest.

Goten looked over Bra's shoulder where he could just make out the figure of Marron glaring at him, mouthing the words 'your secret'.

"Well, I just remembered that it was our one year anniversary, and that you and I should be super glad to see each other today." Goten quickly lied.

"Goten, our one year anniversary was two months ago." Bra said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, so it was." Goten said as little beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. 

"Goten, you're obviously hiding something from me, and if you don't tell me what it is then no more make out sessions." Bra threatened backing up further.

"Wait Bra, I swear, I'm not hiding anything, honest." Goten pleaded until Bra had finally had enough.

"Goten, I can always tell when you're not telling me everything, and you know, it really hurts. Especially when my brother's in jail and everything, I need all the support I can get from you." Bra said as little pools of tears formed in her eyes.

Before Goten could answer, Bra was out the door crying her eyes out. After the door was safely closed behind her, Marron again came out of the shadows.

"My Dende, what a drama queen." Marron said with a disgusted smirk.

"Hey, that drama queen happens to my girlfriend." Goten said defensively. 

"Ya know, you really do deserve better. I almost feel sorry for you." Marron said mockingly.

"You're just saying that because I never went out with you when you asked me to." Goten said thinking he'd won one of the numerous arguments on this subject.

"Paaaaalease! We've been over this numerous times, I only asked you that once to make Trunks jealous. I never had a thing for you, I would be damned in hell if I'd had any sort of thing for you." Marron said breaking eye contact with Goten.

"You do know, that breaking eye contact can only mean that you're not being truthful. Besides, you asked me more than once." Goten said with a grin.

"I knew it! Goten, you were lying to me! You were hiding Marron in here!" Bra screamed as she stepped inside the dorm room again.

"Bra! How did you, well, I wasn't hidin- Bra nothing is going on, this is strictly about Trunks' well being." Goten once again lied.

Waves of energy began circulating the room as Bra began to power up in her anger. Goten quickly noticed what was about to happen and shoved Marron out of the room before Bra had completely powered up. 

Out in the hallway, Marron could hear the screams of both Bra and Goten. They were having quite the brawl, and it was a good thing Goten had shoved Marron out of the room, or she could've been killed.

*fin

Marron didn't get around to telling what secret she knew about Goten, I know I said at the beginning that I had found something for Goten to be embarrassed about, but you'll have to wait and see what it is.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	5. Escape

"Whispers of the Willow"

Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry for my excessive absences, but my dad began tearing apart my computer before I got a chance to upload anything, including the chapter before this. So, I'm back, with a newly built computer to brag about. Anywho, here's the fifth installment… erg, I meant chapter to Whispers of the Willow. *points to the top of the screen* up there, you will see the title. Anyway, the low down now, is that Goten gets away from Bra alive. (amazing I know.) So read on my friends.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 5: Escape.

'Whew, she didn't get me' Goten thought to himself as he descended the steps of his dorm house. Marron had been forced out of Goten's dorm room when he and Bra had quite the physical and dangerous brawl. Well, it had been dangerous for Marron because she didn't even have a fraction of the strength that Goten and Bra possessed. In fact, Marron was the only human out of Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan.

Although her father wasn't the strongest in the universe, Krillan was the strongest human alive. Marron however, did not possess any physical strength short of her nails. This posed a serious disadvantage for Marron when it came to her friends. Although the four demi-siayans didn't leave her out, Marron had a strange feeling that the quartet had a weird silent grudge against her because of her heritage. 

Marron had always hoped this theory was not in fact true, but in the back of her mind she felt it explained a lot about what had happened in the past. For instance, the fact that the four only dated within themselves and never gave Marron a sexual chance.

Goten quickly swung his leg over his motorcycle and drove off towards the courthouse. He had to stuff his suit and tie into his backpack because he hadn't had time to put it on. Today was the day that Trunks was to be tried in front of a judge and Goten was extremely nervous for his best friend.

Goten arrived in front of the courthouse and smiled at the sight of his best friend. Trunks walked over to Goten. Trunks stood in front of Goten with a cocked eyebrow and a grin on his face.

"Goten, you're not wearing a suit." Trunks laughed.

"Don't worry, I brought one." Goten said as he took out the wrinkled heap of clothing. Trunks smirked at the sight of the ruined suit.

"Goten, what am I gonna do with you?" Trunks asked sarcastically. 

"I dunno?" Goten said not catching on to Trunks tone of voice. 

"Lucky for you, the trial was called off." Trunks said looking more serious.

"It was? Awwwwww!" Goten exclaimed miserably.

"Goten, what's wrong? This is a good thing."

"I spent such a long time ironing my suit!" Goten said bitterly.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head chuckling softly. 

"So, why was the trial called off?" Goten asked regaining control of himself.

"Amazingly enough, they came to their senses and realized that there was no way that I could've killed my father."

"Trunks, you were framed-," Goten began.

"I know I was framed, Goten. I didn't do anything to get in trouble." Trunks exclaimed irritably. "I don't know _who_ framed me though."

"But, Trunks, I know who-," Goten was again cut off by a shrill shriek. 

"Trunks! Oh, I missed you, Trunks!" Pan screamed as she flung herself at Trunks.

She had emerged from what seemed to be Bra's brand new Mustang GT. Goten knew if Pan was here then so was Bra and most likely Marron as well. He figured if he was going to tell Trunks the truth about Marron, then he was going to have to do it fast.

"Pan, I missed you too." Trunks said softly to the woman in his arms.

Just as Goten suspected, Bra got out of the driver's seat of the car and walked up to Trunks with a pouty look.

"Trunks! I missed you too!" Bra said with an I'm-feeling-left-out tone.

"I'm sorry, Bra. Why don't you come join the love." Trunks said creating an opening next to Pan in his arms. Bra smiled as she flung herself at her brother. Goten knew it was now or never. Well, maybe not _never_.

"TRUNKS! I have to tell you something…" Goten said frantically.

"Well, spit it out already." Marron said as she got out of the car. She made no attempt to hide her devilish grin. Just as Goten opened his mouth to 'spit it out' Marron made a gesture with her finger sliding it across her throat threateningly. Goten decided it was too risky. He didn't know what Marron had up her sleeve, but he had a feeling it wasn't too good. He hung his head and sighed in defeat; there would be other times that he could tell Trunks.

"Nothing." Goten muttered.

"That's right." Marron whispered to him. Goten snapped his head up at her comment seeing if anyone else had heard her. No one had. Goten was furious. He knew Marron would do anything to prevent him from telling the truth about Marron framing Trunks. 'But she can't ALWAYS be around Trunks' Goten thought to himself. This thought gave Goten new hope and he decided that Marron would get exposed if he had to go to the ends of the earth to do so.

"Ladies and gents, it's time to go home." Trunks said with a yawn.

"But, the trial?" Pan asked confused.

"I'll explain in the car." Trunks said making his way to the driver's seat.

Just as they began piling into the car, they found that Trunks made one too many people which meant that someone was going to have to ride with Goten on his motorcycle.

Surprisingly, (not to Goten) Marron automatically volunteered. Goten knew Bra wouldn't have wanted to because of their big fight. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Bra?" Goten pleaded.

"Go suck a lamb!" Bra spat bitterly.

"What happened between you two?" Trunks asked.

"NEVER MIND!" Bra and Goten said in unison. 

"Geez, ok, ok, I can tell you don't want to talk about it." Trunks said backing away slightly. He knew it was perfectly normal for his sister to act this way, but for Goten to be equally angry, he knew they must have had quite the brawl.

Goten stomped off with Marron at his heal towards his bike. He swung his leg over and Marron did the same. He felt Marron's fingers sliding along his chest as she got a good grip. He knew if Bra saw this she would be furious, so he let Marron continue. Then she did something that was extremely unexpected causing Goten to fall off his bike. She began playing with his nipples through his shirt. As Goten was about to tell her off, he remembered that this would make Bra want him back, so instead of telling her to buzz off, he told her to keep doing it. Goten started up his bike and sped off.

*fin

What the hell! Now Marron's coming onto Goten! What is this author thinking? Oh, wait, that'd be me, wouldn't it? Sorry for my long absence, won't do it again. Well, can't make any promises about that but I'll try!

lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	6. Goten's Suspiciouns Confirmed

"Whispers of the Willow"

I've had a major writer's block for this particular story for the longest time. I still have it, but I decided to try and work around it. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I really do hate having a writer's block, anyway, I hope this chapter is to your liking. 

Disclaimer: Wish I owned 'em.

Chapter 6: Goten's Suspicions Confirmed.

Two days after Trunks came home from the trial that never took place, Goten awoke in a cold sweat. He hadn't had a dream, but he did sense something very strange in the air. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell from the cold chill that was running up his spine that the presence was very evil. 

He wanted to tell Trunks, but after all that had happened, Trunks wasn't in the best mood and was easily spooked. Bra, being the bratty little sister that she was, took this with great delight. She was having the time of her life making fun of her big brother.

As for Goten, Bra had gotten even angrier with him after she saw that he hadn't made Marron stop flirting with him when they were going home on his motorcycle. She didn't tell anyone, but Bra had been extremely jealous of this. Despite Goten's desperate attempts to make up with Bra (he had gotten her flowers and a box of chocolates) she still gave him the cold shoulder and would only speak to him when necessary.

Goten swung his legs over the side of his bed and put his face into his face. The evil that was near was so overwhelming, it was hard to think straight. Goten stood up and stretched. He stifled a yawn, as to not wake Trunks, and walked into the kitchen. This was usually the time he made breakfast, but he had other plans this morning. He went to his dresser and pulled out some pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt. He pulled his garments over his bare skin which had recently been covered with goose bumps and opened the door carefully. Before he walked out, he decided to leave a note for Trunks, telling him he went to the store for groceries.

Once he was done pinning the note to the refrigerator, Goten exited his dorm and walked outside. The cold chill of winter stung his eyes as he quickly and silently made his way to the forest that bordered the college. This, Goten noticed, was the place that the evil presence had been strongest so far, and he found as he entered deeper into the forest that it only got stronger.

The trees were getting thick and Goten was having trouble battling his way through the brush. Suddenly, Goten stumbled into a clearing. He looked around and saw that there was a little cabin in the middle of the clearing. A curly string of smoke was hovering over the chimney and Goten could smell the delicious scent of bacon and sausage. The sight would've been comforting to him if the evil presence hadn't been stabbing at him from all sides. 

Goten was suddenly rooted to the spot with a look of pure terror in his eyes at the sight that was approaching him. He tried to move, but found that he was literally frozen to the spot in fear. The woman that was approaching him was about a head taller then Goten, and had a very trim muscular body. She looked physically fit and if it hadn't been for her eyes, she wouldn't been a very attractive person. But those eyes, the empty, pitiless, cold, stinging eyes that were piercing Goten as though daggers were protruding from them and striking every part of his body was the thing that frightened Goten the most.

All the sudden she was upon him. Goten's senses had all been jumbled in the confusion and his brain was all astray. The only thing he could think was that he was in trouble and he had to save himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks shot up in his bed. He had heard an ear-shattering scream. He was sure it was Goten. He looked over hoping to see Goten in his bed, but silently cursed when he found that Goten was indeed not in his bed. 

Trunks skidded into the kitchen yelling out Goten's name. There came no answer. No happy whistling in the kitchen, no opera style singing in the shower. Goten was definitely not home.

Bra and Pan came bursting through the door, which had been left a crack open. 

"What is it, Trunks?" Bra asked breathlessly.

"I'm not sure, but I think Goten's in trouble." Trunks said softly.

"Where is he, Trunks?" Bra asked. She had been doing a good job not letting anybody about her being jealous about Goten and Marron, but Trunks could hear the obvious hint of worry in her tone.

"Don't worry, Bra. I'll get him back." Trunks said comfortingly to his sister.

"Look, he left a note." Pan yelled from the kitchen. "It says he went out for groceries."

"And you believe that?" Trunks asked. 

"Why shouldn't we?" Pan asked irritably.

"Because it's just like him to leave notes like this." Trunks said knowingly.

"Leave notes like what?" Bra asked in a small voice. Trunks felt really bad about having to worry her over this, and he wanted to believe the note as much as the rest of them, but the fact was he knew that Goten had written that so that none of them would put themselves in danger going out looking for him. 

"Bra, I'm sorry. The note's a decoy. Goten just wrote it so that we wouldn't go looking for him." Trunks said looking away.

"You're lying. What makes you so sure that's not the real thing?" Bra asked. Her eyes were brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Bra, I feel something evil in the air. If you concentrate, you can feel it too." Trunks said looking at his sister again.

"So, what does that have to do with Goten being in danger?" Bra yelled. She was starting to look as though she was in a panic.

"I know Goten better than any of us. He's been my friend for a long time, and I know that if he felt that evil presence, then he is undoubtedly out there looking for the creator of the evil." Trunks said making his way over to his sister and hugging her in a loving fashion.

"So what if you've known him the longest, we aren't sure that he's in danger. Why are you scaring me, Trunks? I'm sorry for making fun of you the past couple of days, but that doesn't give you the right to scare me like this." Bra said quietly into her brother's arms that had enveloped her.

As Bra broke down into her brother's tight grasp, Pan was looking around. Trunks noticed this and asked what was the matter.

"I just noticed. Marron isn't here." Pan said seriously looking at Trunks.

*fin

I'm really sorry for my not updating in a long time. I still have a major writer's block, but I'm doing my best, so please bare with me.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	7. Her Little Minion

"Whispers of the Willow"

WHOO HOOOOOOO! She's back! Yep, still got the writer's block, but I thought of something other than what I was originally gonna write, and decided what the heck? So, here it is. Chapter seven of Whispers of the Willow.

Disclaimer: Doubt the owner of DBZ would neglect you as long as I did.

Chapter 7: Her Evil Minion

"This is what we're gonna do." Trunks said shaking his sister slightly. "First, we're not gonna panic, we're gonna go about this the right way. Pan and I are the only fighters besides Goten. Bra, I want you to stay here and make sure if you see Marron, she doesn't go after us, ok?" Bra nodded. She took a deep steadying breath and reduced her flow of tears to a slight trickle. Trunks smiled warmly and hugged his sister tightly.

"Bring Goten back safe. Please." Bra managed before she walked back to her dorm slowly.

"Don't worry, sis. We will." Trunks whispered. He looked over at Pan who looked slightly taken aback by the current situation, but nevertheless, she was ready for action. "Let's go." Trunks commanded as he walked to the balcony and took off towards the bordering forest. Pan nodded and followed.

"Over there." Pan gestured to a clearing in the forest where a cozy cabin stood alone. Trunks looked at her and she nodded in understanding. They flew about one hundred yards away from the clearing. They were going to attempt a sneak attack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who the hell are you?" Goten croaked. He couldn't pull his gaze from her enticing eyes. She snickered slightly.

"You can call me Sazuki, my pet." She sneered and turned away from him. She raised a hand and pointing her index finger to the cabin. "And that is where I keep my other pet. You two will make quite the couple, I think." She looked back towards him and let out a cackle. Goten cringed. 

Goten squeezed his eyes shut. He had to concentrate. He was a trained warrior; he couldn't let someone who possessed absolutely no physical strength overpower him.

Goten gasped when he felt an icy chill run up his arm. His eyes snapped open to find that Sazuki had placed her hand on his arm, completely paralyzing him. In a split second, Goten felt her power skyrocket. 'What is going on? She has no ki. How can she have so much strength all the sudden?' Goten wondered frantically.

"In fact, it's time for you to meet her." Sazuki hissed and began dragging the immobile Goten towards the cabin. He tried to resist but couldn't. She had planned on him coming all along.

When they got to the door, Sazuki let it slowly creak open and she threw him on the floor beside a wooden chair. Goten did his best to look around. There was a fireplace on one side of the cabin. There was various furniture including a bed and some chairs. All in all, it looked as though it could be a rather comfortable and cozy place to live. Goten did a double take as he saw the figure in one of the dark corners of the room.

He gasped. "Marron?" Goten whispered. It was her. She was bundled up into a ball, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn and tattered. Black tear streaks (A/N: don't you hate it when mascara does that?) were visible on her cheeks. She had obviously been doing a lot of crying. She whispered something that was inaudible to Goten. 'She looks so helpless. What is she doing here?' Goten wondered. He was just about to ask but Sazuki let out a big laugh when she saw that the two knew each other.

"So, you know each other already, eh? Well, that makes it all the better for me." She laughed again and picked Goten up and threw him at Marron. He landed with a thud in Marron's lap. He looked up into her face. Her pupils were gone.

"Marron? Are you alright?" Goten asked worriedly. Goten winced in pain as Sazuki kicked him in his abdomen. 

"Stupid boy, she can't hear you. She's my little minion." Sazuki cooed and smiled almost lovingly at Marron.

"Bitch! What'd you do to Marron?" Goten demanded from the floor. He tried to sound serious but it was hard to look it from his position. He was utterly helpless. The fact that Marron was here didn't make things better either. Goten felt an anger arise in him as she looked at him and broke out in a fit of laughs. "Answer me!" Goten yelled again.

"Fine, if you really want to know. She sold her soul to me." Sazuki said simply as the laughs subsided. Goten looked at her as though to say 'what the hell happened to the little thing I like to call sanity?' (A/N: what does 'sanity' mean?)

"What are you talking about? You're crazy." Goten said in disbelief. This triggered more ear shattering laughs. 

This time she didn't stop to answer Goten's questions. She instead proceeded to knock him unconscious. She took great delight in hearing his howls of pain from the floor.

"Who's the great super saiyan now, huh?" She mocked. 'How did she know I'm a super saiyan?' Goten wondered through kicks and punches.

Before he had been beaten completely into unconsciousness, Goten turned over and looked back up into Marron's eyes. 'What did you get yourself into?' Goten asked her silently. She subconsciously raised her hand and traced Goten's jaw line. She smiled a childish smile to herself. Goten smiled despite the beating he was receiving. 'At least you're not being hurt.' Goten thought before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

*fin

Stupid me. I figured this would be longer, guess not. Oh well, the part that matter's is that I updated for once in my life. Heh heh, well, I'll try and get some more of this posted soon, but I'm not makin' any promises. Bye now.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	8. Solving the Mystery

"Whispers of the Willow"

Whoo hoo, I'm updating. Gimme reviews. REALLY short chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

Chapter 8: Solving the Mystery

"What the hell is going on in there?" Pan asked Trunks, barely over a whisper so that they wouldn't blow their cover. Goten's howls of pain had subsided and Trunks felt very uneasy about that.

"I don't know, but we better hurry." Trunks said distractedly. 'Where is Marron?' Pan nodded and followed Trunks' silhouette through the maze of trees and shrubs.

When they got to the clearing, the two went around to different sides of the building. On Trunks' signal (a bird noise) the two ran at the cabin and burst through the doors on either side of the building. Sazuki looked up, stunned. She quickly regained her composure.

"And what do I owe to this visit?" Sazuki asked calmly. Trunks looked around. His blood began to boil; Goten's unconscious and bloodied figure was lying next to Marron who sat like a small child on time out, rocking back and forth.

He charged at Sazuki only to run into Pan, who had had the same intentions. They crashed into each other and the blow knocked the wind out of both of them. They fell to the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. But most of all, mad. They both jumped to their feet and ran after her again. She was prepared for them this time.

When they were near enough, Sazuki grabbed them both by the arm, paralyzing them like she had done Goten. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

"My, my. You two are very strong." She hissed into their ears. They tried to struggle, but couldn't. They'd wait for their next opening. Sazuki snapped her fingers and two wooden chairs popped up out of nowhere and she sat them down into them. She snapped her fingers again and they were bound with ropes to the chairs. They weren't ordinary ropes however; they looked like wisps of black cloud almost. Like they could've from the depths of hell.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked calmly. Instead of answering, Sazuki took a large whiff of Trunks. "What the hell are you doing?" Trunks asked, much less calm than his first question.

"Yes, it is you. I've been waiting for you." Sazuki sneered and then went on sniffing Trunks all over. "I couldn't mistake that scent." She said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, almost afraid of the answer. Sazuki sat down on Trunks' lap and put her arms around his neck. Trunks heard Pan gasp in jealousy and anger. He couldn't look over at her to reassure her because of Sazuki's iron grip.

"Well, haven't you ever wondered how your father died, Trunksie wunksie?" Sazuki asked giving him a small nip on the neck. "Surely you don't think it was because of natural causes or old age?" Sazuki stated rather than asked.

"What's it to you?" Trunks asked with the most venom he could summon to add to his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Actually, everything, really." Sazuki said pulling herself closer to Trunks. Trunks winced but couldn't resist against her.

"You're confusing me." Trunks croaked.

"Right now, it seems I have no physical strength to speak of, right?" Sazuki asked. Trunks nodded, going along with her. "Well, when your friend tried to resist me, my power seemed to sky rocket." Trunks nodded again. 

In the corner, Goten was coming back to consciousness. When he heard Sazuki speaking, he decided to not let that fact be known.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Trunks asked. Sazuki giggled slightly.

"I have the power to summon any kind of strength I want, whenever I want it. All thanks to your daddy." Sazuki sneered and then forced Trunks to look her in the eye.

"You're lying." Trunks demanded. She threw her head up and laughed. When she was done she brought it back down slowly, and then out of nowhere, she kissed him. Trunks tried his best to break away, but couldn't. When she broke away, she said something that made Trunks' blood boil.

"That's for your daddy." Sazuki whispered. With an icy finger, she traced his jaw line.

"Pan…." Trunks whispered.

"I know." She whispered back. Silent tears were running down her face and splattering to the floor. She was lost.

*fin

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	9. Explanationsfinally

"Whispers of the Willow"

I have some questions to address: 

I don't care if any of you are confused about the story so far, you'll just have to wait till the end of the fruit caking story, and then I'll address anything that you may be confused about. Until then, you guys will just have to suffer through my insanely slow updates.

Oh yeah, don't think because I don't address you people personally for the reviews, that I don't enjoy them or greatly appreciate them, I do. This is the second most popular story I have, the other is a T/M, (cuz you guys wouldn't leave me alone about this not being a T/M) and that story has forty reviews and counting. But it also is much longer than this story, which makes me feel even more special. So thank you for all your reviews. Please give me more of them.

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm pretty sure you know the drill.

Chapter 9: Explanations (finally….)

*Flashback*

"Let go of me, woman!" Vegeta struggled to stay conscious as Sazuki wrapped her extended arms around him further. She had him in a strangle hold and was literally squeezing the life out of him. She could extend her limbs to any length she wanted, just as Majin Buu was able to do. But she was different than Majin Buu, she wasn't nearly as strong, Vegeta just hadn't been prepared for her to attack him in the way that she had.

"What's the matter, little man?" Sazuki hissed and then giggled into his ear. If possible, Vegeta became even angrier with her and erupted into a super saiyan. Although she was startled, she didn't release him, as though she had almost expected him to turn into his super saiyan form. If anything, she seemed almost happy that he had. When Vegeta still wasn't released he screamed in his anger, almost blacking out from his blinding fury and did his best to flip her over his back in order to get her off of him. It failed.

'What the hell is she? She has no strength, why can't I resist her?' Vegeta let himself go limp in a last desperate attempt to get loose from her startlingly strong grip. 'She's not human.' She cackled in a high pitched voice, which of course, annoyed Vegeta tremendously.

"Poor, poor, short man. The mighty saiyan has failed and is at the mercy of a pathetic, weak woman, with no strength to speak of." She hissed into his ear with great glee. 

"You mock me, bitch? You will die. I will make you pay!" Vegeta screamed once more and erupted once again in his anger and hatred for this woman, finally getting out of her grip, long enough to spin and around and land a kick in her face. For the split second that they were face to face, Vegeta had a brief moment to look into her eyes. The eternal hell that he would be soon spending the rest of his afterlife in.

After she recovered from the numerous blows that Vegeta served (for he wouldn't stop at one mere kick) she looked at him with the utmost joy and happiness on her face.

"Do it again! Please, do it again!" She begged him with the same look of ecstasy spread over her face. She was _enjoying_ the pain.

"What the hell are you?" Vegeta asked with a look of bitterness on his face. She wouldn't die, and she was unaffected by the pain that she was supposed to be receiving. 'Could I have finally met my match?'

When Vegeta stood there, not wanting or knowing what to do, Sazuki got impatient with him. "You're not much fun anymore. I think it's time for you to leave now." She smiled briefly at him and lunged at him. Vegeta took a step back, startled at her sudden speed. He got into a fighting stance; ready to block anything she threw at him…..or so he thought he'd be ready. She bit him as hard as she could on his arm, immediately paralyzing him and securing his fate. He would forever serve her in her eternal hell.

*Flash Forward*

Trunks opened his eyes, cold, hot, tears were rolling down his cheeks as he witnessed his father's struggle with the woman that was sharing her memories with them all. His emotions were jumbled and he wanted more than anything for his father to be there, right then and there, so that he could assure him (in a 'you're such a stupid kid' fashion) that it was just a movie and movies aren't real. 

No matter how hard he tried, Trunks couldn't get the look in his father's eyes when she bit him out of his head. As he finally began to grasp the fact that it was not a movie or a dream etc….Trunks felt the hot anger forming deep within him, wanting so badly to be released.

"I get it now…." Trunks trailed off in bitter understanding.

"Do you now?" Sazuki whispered. She smiled slightly and gestured for him to tell the rest of them his thoughts.

"Yeah. You steal people's souls. That's how you got so strong all of the sudden, you stole the power from my father that you have inside you and used it against Goten in order to subdue him. For a genius, you are quite a bitch." Trunks said closing his eyes, hoping to stem the flow of tears that were threatening to fall.

"What a smart boy you are. You got all of that from the memory that I shared with you?" Sazuki asked quietly. She was still smiling.

"I think I've always known. I've been having dreams about it lately. About how my father died. About how he was bitten." His eyes snapped open. "What the hell are you?"

*fin

I'm sooooooo evil, ain't I? You can say it, I won't hold a grudge against you…..too long. Ok, well, I left you at a cliffhanger, if you bozos couldn't tell. J/k, I love y'all. I'll try and update soon, but like always, I'm not making any promises. Bye bye.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


End file.
